shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Marknuttseviltwin4611
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to , one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Jack Breaker page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|''' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! and possibly tea. If you need help, come on down to the '''COOLEST' guy on the wiki! [[User:Rukiryo|'Admiral Rukiryo']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! Enjoy yourself here! with a DON! Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! There's been attempts at one, but there hasn't been a successful one yet, so you can make the page if you want. The catch is you need to come up with a weakness to it that stops it from becoming brokenly overpowered. The closest equivalent we currently have on the wiki, the Fureru Fureru no Mi, allows the user to deflect any attacks they know are coming, but can still be caught by suprise or overloaded by sufficient force. I hope that helps if you decide to make it13th madman (talk) 07:51, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that seems fine. Good job 13th madman (talk) 05:43, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Sorry After finally cooling off for a few weeks or so, I felt I should come by and apologize to you, in case I offended or upset you with my unfair and rude remarks. Thank you for pointing out the mistake I made in One Piece's geography, or er, oceanography? But you get what I mean. I didn't mean to snap at you like I did, since that was the anger and frustration talking; both being very ugly sides of myself. I have only myself to blame for the mistake I made, which was hard for me to swallow at the time. Now that I'm clear-headed and calm, I was hoping to come back and apologize to you, since I was being quite the asshat earlier. You don't need or have to forgive me either. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 23:27, July 28, 2015 (UTC) 7 days notice Your fruit the Reberu Reberu no Mi has been 7 days notice'd for the reasons listed on my comment. Masterreaper (talk) 15:58, August 20, 2015 (UTC) About Tenryubito and the Rule Regarding Them Well, the 2nd theory you suggested is the closest to being right. The reason the "ask two admins for permission" rule was set up was because Tenryubito were getting killed far too many times than we could count back in the day. Honestly, it was almost insane how many people would say "this character killed a World Noble." Eventually, 1NF3RNO, 13th madman, FoolishMortalFOOL / FoolishImmoralFOOL and other higher ranking users on the wiki noticed that if so many Tenryubito were to be killed off in a canon setting, and since there's only so many of them to go around (as they're all descended from only 20 families,) that this would eventually cause them to go extinct and thus severely screw up the canon setting of One Piece (after all, if there were no Tenryubito at Sabaody Archipelago when the 11 Supernovas appeared, then there wouldn't have been much of a story arc otherwise, right?) So pretty much, to ensure we don't lose our precious supply of scumbag rich people, the rule we now have today was set up to limit what happens to them, and hopefully keep too many from senselessly dying off. As for your own personal idea for a Tenryubto, I'd firstly like to applaud you for coming up with something like that. It sounds more thoughtful than the typical "evil Tenryubito buys slaves and is a coward" you'd see on this wiki (including the one I made up, known as Saint Albert, who pretty much fits that mold.) Very nicely done. ^_^ Now secondly, yes, you're going to need at least two admins to agree to this Tenryubito being created and then coming under attack. If you get the permission necessary, then everything else is under your jurisdiction (so long as again, it doesn't break canon. Anything that involves worldwide news may need to be taken with a grain of salt, though I could also argue that it may come down to personal opinion and taste. It's very hard for me to say where the line should be drawn right now.) So pretty much, yeah, the rule is to keep us from committing wiki-scale genocide on World Nobles, and no matter what you have planned, you'll always need permission from two admins. With that out of the way, you're allowed to have fun with this. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 08:49, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Tennis Balls I'm nealy not as good at writting huge walls of text as I am adept at reading them at break neck speed so I won't waddle in this issue for long. I feel as if the conditions are fair, and the scenario certainly plauisble so with that you have my permission. Best of luck writing. [[User:Marcus Junior|'MJ']] [[User_Talk:Marcus Junior|'AHEM what do you want?']] ' (UTC)' Sorry about the delay in replying, I have not had access to the internet, or indeed computers at all, for several days. It seems like a good idea to me, and does indeed avoid pretty much all the issues I can think of quite neatly, so I definately give my approval, if it's still needed, and I look forward to seeing the result.13th madman (talk) 19:10, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Somewhat same as above. I'm interested to see your approach on this. I had put any cautions into questions but defused them myself. I look forward to seeing the outcome. I approve. -- '1NF3RNO ' talk 20:38, August 28, 2015 (UTC) It's Cool Dude, it's fine. If I made an anatomy mistake, feel free to change it. Thanks for looking out, and thanks for asking first. Rinji79 (talk) 18:47, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Pretty simple, actually. You just need to make a page called template:it is you're calling this thing(the brackets aren't needed though) and then put all the code in that page. Then you can add it where you want it like any other template.13th madman (talk) 12:50, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Bulldog Zoan Yes, go right ahead with using the fruit for your story. Just be aware that whoever has the fruit Will Die in the future and not have an epilogue about them as a grandpa or something. Also do me a favor and add on your infobox to the top of the page and your category in the category section so people know I've given you permission to use the fruit in the OP timeline. Besides that, since it's a Zoan I don't think you'll come up with anything too ridiculous to add to the ability list so just do whatever you want to do with the page. Pictures, moves, trivia, whatever you want really. Have fun with it. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 18:35, January 18, 2016 (UTC) New Campaign Thread!! Hey Mark, I have posted a new thread in the forum, and wanted to see if you had any input on the new campaign that we will be starting. Please post if you have anything new to add to it, your thoughts and comments would be nice. So check it out and I'll catch you later! http://merl.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2545 Rinji79 (talk) 23:48, January 19, 2016 (UTC) one epic picture never took time to really look at it, second i was just messing sorry if i upset you. hope to torture i mean chat with you later :P have a good night!!!Caring16:) (talk) 22:20, February 3, 2016 (UTC) Sure, you can use it Whenever you're feeling down, just remeber, somewhere out there, I'm judging you. 13:49, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Hellsong I see your concerns with how your character, River, is a shorty and can't wield the Hellsong. However, I would prefer not to change the current appearance of the blade. However, there is a fine alternative. The other 2 swords in the Flame series, Flamesong and Candlesong, have not been made and before we make them we can make them pretty much any design we want because nothing is established for them, except for the fact they have the same powers as Hellsong because they are in the Flame Series (however, being that they're not the top sword of the series, they won't be as strong but they'll still be strong). Tell me your decision in the chat, have a good one. Lewush (talk) 01:51, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Hey There Good Evening, We didn't know each other very well Mark but I'm sure you must've known some of the other users from back in the day. We have a private discord I'm inviting you to, so go ahead and add me at LVDoomien#3950 so we can chat about if you wanna be in or not. Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 04:29, October 4, 2019 (UTC)